Bolivia
Bolivia '''(officially known as the '''Plurinational State of Bolivia) is a landlocked South American country located in western-central South America. Its capital city is Sucre, while the seat of government and financial center is located in La Paz. Its largest city is Santa Cruz de la Sierra, located on the Llanos Orientales (tropical lowlands) a mostly flat region in the east of Bolivia. In the Delta Verse, Bolivia is shown to be a very corrupt country: its government was initially fighting The Eternals, a drug cartel/terrorist group. However, corruption within the government due to cartel members bribing government officials has led to the government turning a blind eye on the cartel, as long as the cartel does not harm Bolivian citizens. The alliance held for months, with several notable members of Bolivia's own military actively supporting and aiding the smugglers within The Eternals. This made Bolivia one of many nations to fall to the influence of The Eternals. However, thanks to the intervention of the United States government and various US-based vigilante gangs fighting a war against the Eternals, the corruption was soon exposed and the alliance ended. In-fighting between cartel members and battles against the Bolivian military led to the nation itself teetering on the verge of collapse. History Bolivia, officially known as the Plurinational State of Bolivia, is a landlocked country located in western-central South America. The capital is Sucre, while the seat of government and financial center is located in La Paz. The largest city and principal industrial center is Santa Cruz de la Sierra, located on the Llanos Orientales (tropical lowlands), a mostly flat region in the east of the country. War on Atlas Biomedical In early 2019, Atlas Biomedical, a Pharmaceutical company, came to open up some offices in Bolivia. During this time, Bolivia was in the midst of an economic crisis. During much of Atlas' history in Bolivia, many people sought to work for Atlas after their CEO promised to improve Bolivia's infrastructure. However, once word got out that Atlas was performing illegal biological experiments, the Bolivian government quickly turned against Atlas. Thousands of staff members on Atlas' payroll quit their jobs and people the world over sought to shut the company down in Bolivia and run them out of the country. War on the Eternals Boliva, much like Venezuela, became a narco-state after Guillermo Hurtado, the son of El Toro, won the Bolivian presidential election, thanks to Los Eternos rigging the election in Guillermo's favor. Upon winning the election, he immediately went to work transforming Bolivia into a narco-state much like his father did in Venezuela, albeit much worse. Military Main article: Armed Forces of Bolivia The Armed Forces of Bolivia are official organizations responsible for the defence, both of external aggression and internal Bolivia. They also ensure security, stability, and protect the Bolivian Constitution. These include: *Bolivian Army (including the military police) *Bolivian Air Force *Bolivian Navy Gallery Dalí Desert.jpg Cusco-2774927 1920.jpg Bolivia-2533226 1920.jpg Welcome to Bolivia.jpg Arid Bolivian village building.png Bolivian dam.png Bolivian drug plant.png Burnt Bolivian forest.png Bolivian Canyons.png Bolivian jungle.png Bolivian snowy mountains.png Bolivian mountains.png Snowy Bolivia.jpg View of a Bolivian village.jpg Another view of the Bolivian mountains.jpg Bolivian landscape.jpg https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jos%C3%A9_Ballivi%C3%A1n_Province Category:Countries